Manapy
Manapy Manapy is a constructed language, made by a boy named Tatu. It is a compound word in the language, directly translated to "I own language", which means "my language". That's because there weren't any more creative ideas. Also, Manapy looks and sounds quite cool. Anyway, the goal of Manapy is to have a simple grammar, short words, and logical vocabulary, that is unique and doesn't have loanwords. The phonology is meant to have at least some unfamiliar sounds for you. The 8 vowels of Manapy appear in most Germanic languages, as well as in Finnic languages (and maybe some others, not just sure where). Personally, I find them easy to pronounce. Also, the consonants are fairly easy to pronounce, my native has 10 of the 12 consonants here, and according to my knowledge, German has every single sound used in this language. I would say that if you speak a Germanic or Finnic language, Manapy should be phonologically easy for you. Except the diphthongs. But they should be easy once you learn to pronounce all 38 of them. Don't take that as a reason not to learn this language, take it as a challenge. Phonology & spelling Vowel chart of Manapy on the left, or above if you're on mobile. The language has 8 vowels. Here are the IPA sounds again and spellings in brackets: a (a), e (e), i (i), o (o), u (u), æ (ä, c), ø (ö, q), y (y, ü). Spellings on the left (ä, ö, y) are the ones I use, and on the right (c, q, ü) are alternatives if you can't type those. If you have umlaut key in your keyboard, you should be able to write the umlaut letters by pressing it, and then pressing the letter you want to have with umlaut. By default, that feature doesn't exist on English keyboard. But you can type this with at least French, German, Spanish, Swedish, Danish, Norwegian, Estonian, Czech, Finnish, Hungarian, Icelandic, Portuguese and Croatian keyboards, and probably others as well. And I think extended English might work too, but I'm not sure, if you find one, it'd be nice for you. I have multilingual keyboard, that can type almost anything that is a part of the latin alphabet. The consonants of Manapy are here. These 12 consonants are fairly easy to pronounce. Sorry for the bad quality. There are the IPA consonant sounds if you can't see them in the chart, and ways you write them phonetically in Manapy in brackets: p (p), t (t), k (k), m (m), n (n), ŋ (ŋ, ñ, g), f (f), s (s), ʃ (h), x (x), ʋ (v), ɹ ® and j (j). Ŋ is supposed to be written that way, if your computer can't do ŋ, and can't do ñ either, use g only on that case. The vowels can be by themselves, but diphthongs are also possible. All possible diphthongs are listed below. There should be exactly 38 of them. ae ai au ao ue ui ua uo oa oe oi ou ia ie io iu iä iö iy ea ei eo eu eä eö ey äe äi äö äy öe öi öä öy yi ye yä yö The syllable structure of Manapy is simple, ©V in all syllables of the word. Most of the basic vocabulary is going to be one syllable words. The total amount of possible syllables is 598. If the next syllable in the world would start with a vowel, you must add voiceless postalveolar fricative /ʃ/ between them. You can write it with letter h, because it's a cool-looking letter. So, if you compound for example "ie" and "e", question particle and negation particle, it would be written as "iehe", and pronounced as /ieʃe/. Note that this must also have an action after it. Grammar Note: The grammar is unfinished, and might not have all of it's features in place. The word order in Manapy is SVO. Adjectives are compounded to the nouns as prefixes. For example, the word "pykä", is a compound meaning "smart friend", and "atä" means "important meeting". Most words can be used as all verbs, nouns, and adjectives in the same time depending on their position in the sentence. A question is marked by compounding "ie" with the verb, for example a sentence "Ma ieti so?", means: "Do I meet him/her". "Ma ti so." means "I meet him/her." The language has no grammatical gender. In case the verb starts with a vowel, the question particle and the vowel turn into a triphthong. Non-object questions just don't have an object. Nothing else changes, for example "Do you dance?" is translated to "Sa ienä?. Also, a sentence "You're dancing" turns to "Sa nä". To tie two sentences together, you need to use a conjucation particle, like "and", or "but", without a comma. There can't be more than two sentences tied. There are no articles. Axiliary verbs are added as prefixes in the main verbs, as compounds. The plural forms are made by adding the multiple suffix, or word, whatever you want to call it, to the noun. For example "Ma ni komy", means "I have multiple crushes". Command are made by adding the follow word "fy" to the verb, so "Do not help!" translates to "Sa exify!" The suffix that is equilevant to English "with, at, by, in, on", is "pie". It is used, if the context is unclear without it. It is up to the speaker to define "unclear". It is not incorrect to use it, but I think it only makes the words longer, and my goal is to keep the words as short as possible. So, a sentence like "I am with my friends", wouldn't have that because it's totally understandable without it, so it'd be "Ma mi manakämy", but if you want to add it, it'd be "Ma mi manakämypie". There are to verb tenses, past and present. Present tense can also indicate future, depending on the context. Present has no suffix or prefix added to it, and past has the suffix "rao", which as a word means "earlier". On a sentence, "Ma tirao sa" would mean "I saw you." Also, you can use the question particle "ie", as a suffix to make a conditional tense, and a conditional question would have it as both prefix and suffix. Sentences: "Ma tihie xeimy" means "I would see girls", and sentence "sa iesiŋihie?" means "Would you like to eat?" Example text in Manapy Pö! Ma mi pyxä. Manapy ni upumy. Xy mi a. Ma si manapy. Sa ieŋi ŋä? Ma si xy. Sa ieni kämy? Ma eni. Ma ni vo. Ma eseve. Sa syfy manapy! Sa fyfy ma! Mi sisa sa. Literal translation Hello! I be language parent. I own language have smart feature many. They be important. You do eat candy? I like they. You do have friend many? I no have. I have depression. I no want die. You learn follow I own language! You follow follow me! Me like you you. Actual translation Hello! I am the creator of this language. My language has several smart features. They are important. Do you eat candy? I like them. Do you have friends? I do not. I have depression. I don't want to die. Learn my language! Follow me! Thank you. So, as you can see, the text is much shorter in Manapy. Manapy also has a simple grammar. Theoretically, in Manapy, you could make this even shorter without losing the information. Just a quick disclaimer, this text is just an example, and it has nothing to do with my personal life or my mental health. Thank you for understanding. Vocabulary The vocabulary is mostly not taken from actual languages. Words are made from one-sound roots, meaning that things that have same letters are likely to have similar meanings. However, that is not always the case. Roots The single-letter roots are here. They are combined to make words. Remember, that consonants can't be alone, so their root meaning is normally expressed with i-sound after them. One-cyllable words There is the list of words currently made in the language. More will be added in the near future. The words are ordered by the vowel sound in the cyllable, not by the first letter of the word. The table is large enough for all possible cyllables (798) to fit in it. The words are not exactly what the root might say, but it's something at least a little bit like that. Strange compounds sisa = thank (verb)